Twinken's Gang: The Movie 3D HD RealD Dramatic Experience
Twinken's Gang: The Movie 3D HD RealD Dramatic Experience is the sequel to BGA 3: Twinken's Back! The movie grossed $25,000,000 in the box office and was considered to be better than the first 3 BGA movies. Plot The movie opens with a shot of Twinken's grave, zooming out to reveal Binky the Clown and Monty the Mountie (or was it Mountie the Monty?) there. Binky and Monty the Mountie (or is it Montie the Mounty?) are sad at the horrible sight, so they team up with Mr. Snowman, Captain Feathersword, and Barack Obama to bring Twinken back to life. They get a stereotyped black woman named Witch Lezah to help them as well. After Lezah brings back Twinken to life with the power of magic, Monty (or is it Minty?) asks, "Is this your magic?" Lezah replies, "Nope. Dat magic's Bebe's Kids." Twinken, surprised to see his friends, is happy, so he teams up with the group to take over the world. (Of course!) Then, a mansion (which is owned by Barney), is shown. Barney now dresses up like Michael Jackson and makes cartoons. Garfield comes in with terrible news saying that Twinken and Binky the Clown are back. Barney is very angry, so he calls Peewee Herman and Gumby to help out destroy Twinken and Binky. However, after Barney hangs up, Monty the Mountie (or was it Minnie the Mousie?), breaks in. Monty (or was it...screw it you know the drill.) says, "See you in hullabaloo." Just then, they get in a random chase scene where a giant purple people eater, Victoria Justice, a captain with a sock puppet buddy, Doctor Applecheeks, a fat dog on a skateboard, Twinken's gang, and a cheerleader that will pop up in your dreams tonight are chasing Barney, Peewee, Gumby, and Garfield. Just then, Timon and Pumbaa come in with Jonathan Van "Zing Zing" Zingbah and sing a song about friends. However, Peewee shoots Timon in the head, and Victoria Justice gets angry. But Barney gets out a bomb and explodes Twinken's home, leading Twinken to send Barack Obama to bomb Barney's house. But BJ and Baby Bop come in and shoot the president before he can get there. Binky the Clown is furious, so he goes to a bakery shoppe and buys 1,000,000, pies. Tommy Wiseau says, "Why you do dis, Binky? I was gonna bu-huy all does pie-hie-hieeeees!" Monty then builds a bear with Professor Tinkerputt to eat Barney. But Tinkerputt mixed up, because it turned out to be a giant teddy bear with a nighting gown and alarm clock. The bear lays down on the couch but the giant purple people eater eats it, which is weird because it only eats people. But who cares, because Peewee has made Gumby turn into a machine gun and they shoot Lezah and all the others except Monty, Binky, and Twinken. Binky then throws all the pies at Peewee and Gumby, leaving only Barney and Garfield there. Barney makes Garfield eat Binky's hair while Barney punches Monty and Twinken. Victoria Justice then says, "Wanna watch Fun Size?" which everyone replies to, "NO!", so they all kill Victoria. But that doesn't stop the fighting. Bob and Larry (of the VeggieTales fame) come in saying that it's not right to fight, but nobody listens. So BJ eats Bob and Larry. Twinken then sets out grenades everywhere as Barney's house explodes in horror. When they see BJ, Baby Bop, Garfield, and Barney lying on the ground not breathing, Riff and Puff the Magic Dragon cry. But Twinken gets sad too, so he kills Monty and Binky and makes all the lying ones alive again. Twinken then kills himself because he had hated what he had done. But Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Garfield celebrate by going to El Winkster's birthday at Suck E. Cheese. And they all lived happily ever after. OR DID THEY!? Naw seriously this is the end...OR IS IT!? DUUUUUUN! Cast of Characters *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Garfield *GAWFEELD (deleted scene) *SCOOBER MCNUTEY (deleted scene) *MEESS ETA KAYT (deleted scene) *Binky the Clown *Monty the Mountie *Twinken *Witch Lezah *Barack Obama *Captain Feathersword *Mr. Snowman *A Giant Purple People Eater *Victoria Justice *A Captain with a Sock Puppet Buddy *Doctor Applecheeks *A Fat Dog on a Skateboard *A Cheerleader That Will Pop Up in Your Dreams Tonight *Tommy Wiseau *Bob *Larry *Tara Strong as herself (deleted scene) *Timmy Woseau (deleted scene) *Timon *Pumbaa *Jonathan Van "Zing Zing" Zingbah *El Winkster *Suck E. Cheese *Riff *Puff the Magic Dragon Trivia *This movie is rated 20/10 on Rotten Tomatoes. *This is Peewee and Gumby's last appearance in a Barney movie. They will be missed. *This movie has alternate titles. Here are some: **BGA 4 **The Koala Strikes Again **The Only Barney Movie That Has No Rhyme Or Reason *This was Scratchpad Movie Productions' last movie.